Bardock on Popstar
by Jewlbunny
Summary: Bardock is alive, and he's stuck on Popstar. What's he gonna do? Your gonna have to read to find out. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new one. Well it's not new. This was someone else's fic, till he stopped doing it and got rid of it. I loved it. So when I asked him about it. He told me I could do it. He even said that I can even change it up a little bit. So this is my version of Slideshow27's Bardock on Popstar. I do not own DBZ or Kirby.**

Ch. 1 A warrior's arrival

"Frieza!" Bardock woke up with a start, then gasped in pain as he held his wounds, and sore mussels. He found himself in a forest that he didn't recognize. "Where am I?" He heard what sounded like fighting in the distance. He got up, albeit slowly in order to not to be bombarded by the pain that was coursing through his body. It was painful when he got up. His entire body ached as he walked toward the sound.

He walked to the end of the woods and he saw Sword and Blade, Meta Knight's two followers, and some pink creampuff with his sword, he had a green hat with a yellow puff ball at the end, and a yellow trim as well. He was flying on what appeared to be.

"The warpstar?" he saw the creampuff deflect each and every fireball aimed at him. He then saw the one firing the shots. "Wolfwrath!" He knew that Demon Beast all too well. The fuchsia wolf was huge, with a glowing green gem, yellow eyes, a lion like mane, with big claws, and huge spikes on it's back.

Water was it's only weakness as Meta Knight told him once. He saw Wolfwrath's front right paw fall right into the water. It was not happy as it flailed around in pain.

He decided to let the cards play for a while before he made his presents known. So with that he saw Sword and Blade attack Wolfwrath and send him into the water. There were cracks and steam all over it's body. That's when he saw the pink cream puff with Meta Knight's sword the Galaxia charge up an attack, he launched it. It looked like it was about to hit it's mark when it dodged.

"Looks like things are about to get harder from here." Bardock said to himself. He was right. It only got harder as Wolfwrath went on the defensive. Bardock cautiously made his way over to the fight as not to be noticed by anyone. The three were having a lot of trouble with this one, so he had to hurry. Once he was in range he made his move. Jumping the Demon Beast once it knocked the three fighters away from itself, he tackled the into the body of water that it worked so hard to get away from. He then charged his signature move, the Final Spirit Cannon. Sending it straight into the air. It died from the hole in it's gut, thus it exploded in the air.

Wolfwrath was no more.

"Hay isn't that Bardock?" Sword asked

"Aye, I think it is." Blade replied.

"But didn't he die ten years ago when Planet Vegeta was destroyed?"

"I don't know. We'd have to ask him."

Bardock walked out of the water and fell to his knees, "What's your name creampuff?" he asked the little guy.

"His name is Kirby. Is that you Bardock?" Sword replied.

Yeah…it's me. Where's Meta Knight?"

"He's recovering from Wolfwrath's attack he is." Blade said next.

"Poyo. Poyo." Kirby said in an excited tone. He really wanted that guy to teach him a few things about fighting. Plus he looked like a lot of fun.

Bardock smiles looking at the Star Warrior now known as Kirby. "You remind me of Meta Knight when he was just a baby." He then fell to the ground, as the darkness stole him away from consciousness.

Meta Knight made his way to the aftermath of the fight for two reasons. One: He wanted his sword back as soon as possible, and two: He wanted to know why he was seeing four people all the way over there instead of three. When he made his way to the battle field, he saw Sword, Balde and Kirby, but he also saw someone who he hadn't seen in a long time. "Bardock!" he shouted as he ran to his side. He checked his vitals, they were still strong, he was relived at that, but his eyes turned grass green as he looked at the three of them. They could tell he was being serious. He only had one thing to say. "He needs a Doctor! Now!"

_Flashback:_

"_I can't believe this!" Shouted a thirteen-year-old Bardock. "Why did he do that? That was our mother." He stood before his mother's grave. Still shocked that his best friend, his own twin brother had killed his their mother. "I'm supposed to be the bad one, not him. Why did you do this to me Turles?" He then shouted at the sky. "My dad left, and my brother killed my mother! WHY?! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?"_

_He then saw something shoot across the sky and crash land near the border lines between the Saiyans and the Tuffles. He didn't have anything to loose now since he really had nothing left. When he arrived there he saw something that looked like a ship. "I don't believe it." he said to himself. He saw a little blue creampuff. It was completely out of it. It's eyes were a deep orange and it wasn't moving, "What are you?"_

_He then saw in the distance an army of soldiers coming right for that location. He was right at the border, so the little guy was up for grabs. "Sorry eggheads, but this creampuff's coming with me." With that he took the ship, creature and all and left the area._

_End Flashback:_

Bardock groaned as he began to awaken. He was still pretty sore but it wasn't as bad as it was. He heard a voice coming from outside the door.

"He's going to make a full recovery." the man that he assumed was the doctor said. "He just needs a few days in bed."

"Thank you Dr. Yabui." He heard Meta Knight say from where he was. It made him smile to hear his voice.

"If he's awake I'll let you see him." Then the Doctor walked over to the door and checked on his patent. "Ah, I see your awake. There's someone who'd like to see you."

"Thank you Dr. Yabui, and yes, my hearing's that good." Bardock had an amused smile, because of the look on Yabui's face.

"I'll let him in." He left and Meta Knight walked in.

"Hello Bardock."

"Hay Meta Knight. What's up?"

"Oh, not a lot. How are you even alive right now?"

"I'm not sure. One minuet I'm in front of Frieza trying to keep him from destroying Vegeta, and the next thing I know I'm here. How's that?"

"Wait…Frieza did it?"

"Yep. I was there. I was hit by his Death Ball and everything."

"And you have no recollection of what happened the last ten years?"

"T-Ten?" He nodded. "I've been gone for ten years?" He nodded again. "How could this have happened? How am I here now, when I should be dead? And I've missed ten years of Kakarot's life."

"Who's Kakarot?"

"He's my ten-year-old son."

"But you don't know anything about your own personal life." Meta Knight said in surprise.

"Well things change."

"Well you don't without a good reason." he pressed.

"You really want to know?" Meta Knight nodded. He sighed knowing that this was going to be for his friend to take in, "It all started when my team and I were on Kanassa…" he began. He then told him everything from the outcome of the mission to his final moments.

"And the rest I believe you know."

"This makes no since at all. You've been dead for ten years…and now you're here." his eyes turned a shimmering green as he tried to figure out what caused this phenomenon. Then it hit him. "Do you think NME has anything to do about it?"

"Well my father was with those guys at the time Vegeta went down. He did say he wanted to kill me." He always kept tabs on his old man for that very reason.

"I wonder how Frieza would react to seeing a man he killed alive and well?"

"I don't know but I can't wait to find out." They both shared a good laugh. Bardock really needed that. After everything he went through, he really need a good friend, and a laugh at the moment.

There was a knock at the door, and when it opened it revealed Sword, Blade, Kirby, and two kids that he never met before.

"'Ello Bardock," Blade said as they walked in. "'Ope you don't mind as comin' in."

"No, not at all. Who are the kids?"

"I'm Tiff, and this is my little brother Tuff." The girl said as her brother waved hello.

"Did you really beat Wolfwrath?" Tuff asked excitedly. "That must mean your really strong. Especially if you were all beat up and could still do it."

"Tuff." his sister said sternly.

"It's okay. It's all true." The Saiyan laughed. "If I wasn't in such bad shape I wouldn't have passed out after taking out Wolfwrath. In fact, I wouldn't have needed to dunk that wolf into the water. I could've blasted him into the next world." Bardock said as he stretched his arms a little to get him feeling a little more awake then he was at the moment.

"Poyo." Kirby said as he walked up to his bed, got right up in his face with those innocent blue eyes of his, and started poking his scar.

Bardock looked really annoyed until he started to laugh. This got some really curious looks from almost everyone. That is until Bardock said, "This little guy reminds me of you when you were his age Meta Knight. Are you related to this pink puff?" Meta Knight blushed at the comment.

"We may be of the same race Bardock. But I'm not related to Kirby."

"Well he's poking my scar just like you did when you were his age." He said while trying to keep his laughter under control. Kirby stopped poking the scar by the time he finished speaking with Meta Knight. "Got that out of your system now?" Kirby nodded. "Good. Now, I hate to cut this short, but I'd like to get some rest and absorb the information that I've received."

They did just that. And now he had all the time he needed to reflect on what happened to him. "Ten years." He said to himself. "What happened? What did I miss? Am I here because of Nightmare Enterprises, and my father? Does Frieza know about this? What can I do?" Then he saw something.

_Vision:_

_Bardock is leaning against a brick wall with a lot of people doing their own thing. "Where is he?" He heard himself ask._

"_Excuse me?" He hears from behind him. He knows that voice. Turning around he sees a boy that looks just like himself, but smaller. It was Kakarot and he was right there in front of him. "Are you one of the finalists?"_

"_Yes," He heard himself say. "and I came here so I can find my son."_

_Vision End:_

"Kakarot!" He cried, tears were streaming down his eyes at seeing that vision. It was so real, so vivid. It was like he could reach out and touch him, but he didn't. He looked out the window, and stared into the night sky with the stars shining brightly, _'I promise you that one day, I will come for you…my son.'_

Meanwhile on Earth, a young boy named Goku was asleep. He dreamed about fishing at his favorite stream catching a literal mountain of fish. Then he heard something on the wind. _'I promise you that one day, I will come for you…my son.'_ Goku woke up abruptly and looked around his home.

"What was that?" He walked over to the four star Dragonball and asked, "Was that my dad I heard Grandpa? If that was, I hope to meet him soon." He then walks over to the window, and looks out at the stars. Somehow he knew, he just knew, his father where ever he was, was looking out at the same night sky.

**I hope you enjoyed this. I enjoyed making this one. I laughed when I had Kirby poking Bardock's scar. Well God bless you all. This chapter was brought to you by a 21 year old Christian.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guys here's the next installment of Bardock on Popstar! I'm skipping two episodes to get to this part, but I will make mention of what happened during the skips. I just want to make you guys laugh and enjoy this story. Also I want to make mention that I'm allowed to use Onin, his O.C. though I'll be cleaning up his language. I don't own Kirby or DBZ Please support both. Flames are only allowed on this chapter and you'll see why soon. This is brought to you by a twenty-two year old Christian.**

**Ch. 2 More Saiyans and Flame Wars**

Bardock was training Kirby on his speed, with the young Star Warrior trying to hit him. they had been doing this for a few days since the environment began to return to normal form when Dedede tried to have Popstar join the industrial age.

Bardock was dodging the attacks with ease. _'He's getting faster, that's for certain '_ he thought to himself. He then tripped and Kirby took the opportunity to punch him in the face with all him might.

"YEOW! That hurt." he said smiling at his new student. "You did a good job there. Now let's get... Already?" he said as he saw four spacepods landing near the Whisppy Woods. "Stay here." he ordered. "I'm going to investigate."

"Poyo..." the pink warrior tried to say only to be cut off by Bardock.

"No buts!" he shouts at him. Without another word he heads out to see who it is.

Appon arrival he smells burnt circuitry from the pods. "I know that smell," he said to himself, "That's the smell of sabotage." He then heard the pods hiss open and he hides at the edge of the treeline and waits for them to come out.

"Oh no!" he heard one of them shout.

"What's wrong now Raditz? You forget your blankly?" another voice asked mockingly.

"Nappa you idiot! Just smell the air. The circuits are fried on the pods!" a third voice shouted.

"How did that happen?!" shouted yet another voice.

"I think we should contact the PTO so we can at least let them know that we might be longer then expected." he heard Raditz say, but then scream as he heard four explosions.

"What did you do?!" He heard Nappa shout accusingly.

"I didn't do anything! I just pushed the button and they all went off!"

"Shut up both of you!" the third voice demanded.

"But Vegeta..."

"No buts Nappa! I think Frieza had something to do with this."

"Since when does he never have anything to do with anything?" the only unidentified voice asked.

"He's got a point. I think he left us out here to die." Raditz said.

"Alright let's get the job done, then fix the pods and get out of here." said Vegeta.

"I'll at least see if I can fix the pods right now."

"Alright, Onin, give him a hand."

"Umm Vegeta you know that's not my thing." Onin said in nervousness.

"Just do what he tells you." nodding Onin then goes to help Raditz.

"What about me Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"We'll stand watch." After some time Raditz and Onin came out both not looking happy.

"I'll need more time, but my early assessment of the pods say they're shot." Raditz then began to get angry with himself, and frustrated with the pods. "I need a scoutter to help assets the problem, or to make contact with some help!"

Bardock couldn't take his son's suffering anymore. He had to act. As he continued to rant about the problem with the pods, he slowly moved up to their location and when he reached ten feet to the crater without them seeing him, he finally made his presents known.

"Here, use mine." he said as he tossed his eldest son his scoutter. They all stare at him in shock.

Vegeta was the first to find his voice. "Are you...Bardock?"

Nappa was next, "But didn't he...die?"

"Father..." Raditz said slowly, "Is that you?"

Finally Onin found his voice, and smiled. "It has to be. The scar proves it all."

Bardock then took a breath and smiled, "Yes, I'm alive, though I was brought back after being dead for the last ten years." then his face contorts in confusion as a question comes to mind. "So what are you boys doing on Popstar?"

Now it was Vegeta's turn to have a look of confusion on his face. "What are you talking about lowlevel? This is planet Costa."

The hedgehoged haired saiyan Onin then shock his head as he said, "I think Nappa might've screwed things up again." They all then glare at Nappa.

"Costa's reported to have gray skies. This planet has blue." They then look up at the skies for a few seconds, then look back down to each other. (Think of the sound effect from Garland VS the Imps when Garland's talking to Red Mage.)

"What did you punch in Nappa?_ 'Oh I'm going to love this.' _Bardock added mentally. He couldn't wait until he saw Prince Vegeta's temper explode on Nappa.

"I punched CP3O! Hahaha!" Nappa declared proudly.

Vegeta growls as he tells Nappa, "That's that retarded robot from Star Wars!"

"Really? I thought that was Onin's pod number."

Vegeta was so mad that his ki deepened the crater that the four pods have made. "NAPPA YOU IDIOT!"

Bardock was then rolling on the ground laughing so hard he was crying, until he heard someone say...

"Poyo." Bardock's mood did a one hundred eighty degree turn to anger as he looked at Kirby.

"I thought I told you to stay put!" he scolded the young Star Warrior. He then walked up to Vegeta and bowed respectfully causing the young prince to smirk.

Kirby then walked up to the two cousins Raditz and Onin, "Hi." he greeted.

"Who is this little creampuff?" Raditz asked.

"Whatever he is," said Nappa as he picked him up, "it's so cute."

"Nappa sometimes I just don't get you." said Vegeta.

"Your taking care of that pink ball?" Onin asked.

"His name is Kirby. Don't let his looks fool you, he's taken out a lot of demon beasts before I came along."

Kirby then freed himself from his grip and began to dance on his head, causing everyone to laugh. Because to someone like Kirby, his head is danceable.

"Get off me pinkey!" Nappa laughed, "I only wanna play some ball."

"Basically he's like a saiyan infant?" asked Onin.

"Could be." Vegeta replied.

"Could be the next Kakarrot." Raditz added.

_'Well they do have similar destinies.' _Bardock thought to himself. " Nappa, I don't think he'd like that too much. And yes, he is very much like a Saiyan infant.

"And he should know." Meta Knight said as he too made his presents known.

"About time you said something Meta Knight." Bardock said.

"Meta Knight's here too?" Vegeta asked in shock.

"Two big suppresses. I like it!" Nappa cheered.

"You like anything." said Bardock, "Even scaring a kid five times weaker then you from a neighboring tribe. I may have been dead ten years, but I'm back and stronger then even. I can beat you to the ground."

"Nightmare Enterprises is most likely why he's back." Meta Knight added.

"Of course. It's always that other blasted tyrant who's planning to do something terrible." Vegeta said in annoyance.

"If it's not Frieza, then it's Nightmare. Man do they tick me off!" Onin growled.

"Well Frieza did blow up Planet Vegeta. I was there." Bardock said which surprised the other four saiyans.

"What were you doing?" asked Onin.

"Oh I don't know, trying to stop him from destroying the planet!" Bardock began in sarcasm, then yelled at the end.

"So you were trying to stop Frieza...by yourself?" Vegeta asked in shock.

"Well it's not like anyone believed me." he began, "They thought that I had finally lost my mind. There were times when I thought I was going crazy thanks to that little trip my team and I made to Kanassa."

"That's one messed up planet." said Nappa.

"Is it really true that they can see into the future? Raditz asked.

"Yes. See the future, read minds. You name it. I've been training my mind to help control it. I still suck, but it's getting better. I even saw this coming just yesterday." the saiyan psychic said offhandedly.

"You saw us coming here?" Onin asked in shock.

"It's amazing what you can do if you had the amount of free time I had after beating Wolfwrath."

"That is true," Meta Knight said "Anything else you want to let us know?"

"Well..." Bardock said a little apprehensively. "I did have a vision that felt a little...off to me."

"What happened in the vision?" the saiyan prince asked.

"Did Vegeta grow?" asked Nappa. The prince then elbowed the brickhead in the gut.

"I'm not sure... if I should say." he said. _'Why would I be mourning over...him? I should be happy that he dies, but yet... I feel like there's a piece missing from the puzzle. What's going on Turles? What are you hiding?'_

Before he could continue to theorize, Onin snapped him out of his thought. "Bardock, you okay?"

"Hugh? S-sorry. Look it about noon, and you boys had a long trip. How about we grab a bite to eat? I know where to find the only restaurant around." Bardock offered.

"Why not? Let's go then." Vegeta said, and with that they headed off to Cappytown.

...

When they arrived in Cappytown there was a huge line with everyone in it. while the food smelled delicious, there were a few things wrong: First, was that that place wasn't there before he took Kirby out to train. In fact that wasn't the place he was going to. The second one, was that he felt evil coming from that place. And third, Dedede was there too. And that set off a huge red flag in Bardock's mind.

"Common guys, let's go." Bardock said as they headed to Kawasaki's. "Hay Kawasaki, what's going on?"

"Hay, Bardock. It's Dedede again." Said Tiff.

"I got that much out of it. But what's going on? I leave to train Kirby for a few days, and this happens."

"Something tells me the food sucks here." Said Raditz.

"Raditz, not now."

"Who are they?" Asked Tuff.

"That's my son Raditz, my nephew Onin, prince Vegeta, and the bald brick head is Nappa." Bardock smirked at the end.

"HAY!" Nappa shouted.

"Well it's true."

"Anyway," Tiff said to brake up the argument, "We're trying to save Kawasaki's place from being shut down."

"How about a restaurant war?" Vegeta asked.

"It's not like I can make anything that tastes good though." Kawasaki said as his glumness increased.

"Why don't you make something different?" Tiff asked.

At that moment the Chief Bookem came in. He then ordered something spicy. Kawasaki then asked Kirby to help him cook a chowder. While Kirby was to grab only two peppers, but all of them fell in and when it was served, he ran out a flamethrower.

Kawasaki was so sad thinking that he failed, but then others came in wanting the same thing, filling the restaurant.

"What's wrong with them? I've had hotter then this." Bardock said as he ate the chowder. He then saw Raditz going for it. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You were never good on spicy foods."

"I'm surprised you remembered." Said Raditz. He then ate only one bunch of noodles when he too was throwing flames from his mouth, tears falling from his face.

"Ha, ha, ha! Looks like it's the return of 'Crybabay Raditz!" Nappa laughed. Raditz in retaliation ate more of the chowder and threw fire at Nappa, burning his face. Causing the others to laugh.

"Well at least we know that he can compete with Goan's now." Bardock said.

"I'd like to see you try it Nappa." Raditz said as Kawasaki placed the Chowder with dumplings in front of the bald Saiyan.

"I can handle anything this guy can 'dish out.'" He said jokingly. But as he ate the chowder, "AHHHH!" He screamed. Kirby on the other hand wasn't effected one bit.

"Looks like their both out of the flame 'wars.'"

As popularity increased, Kawasaki got all the help he could. the Lo La twins were hard at work, and Raditz was in the kitchen with them. He could almost swear that he'd seen them before.

...

Naturally, Goan retaliated with hot pizza. Stealing the people of Cappy Town back to Dedede's hands. Kirby was fine with the pizza, eating it all up. Onin on the other hand was like the rest of the Cappies.

Kawasaki won them back with hot dumplings. It was even hotter then before. And the people loved it even though they were still throwing flames from their mouths. Kirby was still fine. And Vegeta was next to feel the heat as flames shot out his mouth.

Goan once again got them back, this time with extremely hot burgers! Bardock felt the heat off of that and lost the flame wars to Kirby.

"Ha, ha! You lost to the creampuff!" Nappa shouted.

"So did you." Bardock retorted, resulting with all the people at Goan's to laugh as Kirby was dubbed the 'Flame Wars Champ' among the Saiyans.

They left however before the sorbet was served, and did their own thing to cool down.

"Ahhhh," Raditz sighed in relief as he held a glass that contained milk inside. "Maybe Kawasaki should cool it before things get too hot for even Kirby to handle."

"Are you kidding?" Nappa asked, 'He's the Flame Wars Champ.' Nothing, and I mean nothing can make Kirby a flamethrower."

"Kawasaki's got 'Toxic Atomic Curry.' I wouldn't try it though. I saw him try a tiny bit, and he was on fire." Bardock said.

"What about Goan's?" Raditz asked.

"Don't even try the sorbet. I read Goan's mind, he made it so anyone who eats it have a craving for pink round things."

"Do you think..." Onin asked only to be cut off by Bardock.

"Kirby's in trouble." With that they went back to Cappy Town.

...

By the time they arrived, they saw the towns people were looking at Kirby like a meal.

"This isn't sorbet! This is Kirby! What's wrong with you!?" Tiff shouted. (AN: It was said the other way around in the show. Don't believe me, check it out.)

"We have to stop them but we can't hurt them." Bardock said.

"What's wrong with you? You going soft?" While they were arguing Goan became a huge creature with six arms.

"Goan, give them the special."

"We." Monsieur Goan then attacked them with a sticky substance.

"What is this!?" Onin shouted.

"I can't move." Raditz exclaimed.

"Don't worry, once we're done with him, your next."Esacargoon said That made the Saiyans afraid and begin to struggle more.

"Don't you even bother. It would take someone with the power level of over one-million to get out of that." Dedede said. Which made them struggle more.

Bardock knew if he kept that up, it would happen, but he had to try to get out. He failed in getting out before he was bombarded by visions.

_Visions:_

_He sees Kirby is finally out spiced by the curry._

_..._

_He then sees himself fighting Turles on some barren wasteland._

_..._

_He then sees a lion of fire attacking Kirby._

_..._

_Then he sees his youngest boy being held captive, while the bald kid in a past vision is on the ground. Along with an old man. The man holding his son captive was his own father, Korn._

_"Dad, help me!"_

_Visions end:_

He had never felt so angry...so scared in his life. His ki began to build at the thought oh his youngest son in danger. And in the hands of his own twisted father. The thought of that made him so angry about the fact that his own son would be in danger. What if he couldn't save him like he wanted? He could never live with himself if that were to ever happen.

And with one yell he got them out of their 'sticky situation' and for the briefest of moments only Kirby saw Bardock's hair turn blond and shoot up then fall and fade back to black. The blast also knocked out Vegeta, Onin, and Nappa. Bardock's energy was drained from the use of so much energy.

"Father, are you alright?" Raditz asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm alright. Go to Kawasaki's and get the curry. It'll out spice him, and get him out."

"But father..."

"It's his fight. Now do what I say please." He said in a tone that from his father sounded alien to him. He was pleading with him.

"Yes father." He said in obedience. He then ran to Kawasaki's, went to the rice pot, put it on the plate, then placed the curry on the opposite end of the rice, and ran back to Goan's with the plate.

"KIRBY, ORDER UP!" He then threw the plate to Kirby who caught it, and ate it. He then began to warm up. He got so warm, he got hot. And Goan tossed the bowl in the air. And he began to breath fire.

"Yeah! Fire Kirby!" Tuff shouted.

"Nope, the curry's just that hot." Bardock chuckled, as Nappa woke up.

"'The Flame Wars Champ' been out spiced?" Nappa asked in awe.

"I did it. I out spiced Kirby." Kawaski said in joy.

At that moment Kirby then hit Goan with flames and catches him on fire.

"Everybody out!" Meta Knight shouted. Everyone then began poring out, starting out with the town's people. Next were Dedede and his servants ran out of there. Next was Meta Knight, along with Nappa, carrying Onin and Vegeta. Then Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff. And finally Raditz supporting his father. And the restaurant was then set a blaze. Everyone looked on as the restaurant was consumed by fire.

"What is this about a punishment?" Escargoon asked in anger.

"If you ask me it's punishment enough to be around you pesents."

"Look you tried to have us eat Kirby. So now it's your turn." Tiff said.

"You must eat Kawasaki's 'Toxic Atomic Curry.'" Bardock said as he stood on his own two feet.

The two laughed thinking that it was nothing. But when they ate it, they were on fire. They all laughed at their expense.

...

On a ship far away a, man similar to Bardock in looks walked into the bridge. His name is Turles. "He's alive. My brother's alive."

"Sir?" Almond asked?

"Set a course for Popstar."

"Yes sir."

**Me: Now there's trouble. What the hay! *Nappa walks in.***

**Nappa: Vegeta what does the doc say about the number of words this fic has? *Vegeta sighs, and takes a deep breath.***

**Vegeta: IT'S OVER THREE THOUSAND!**

**Bardock: *Sigh.* Look things are about to heat up in a few chapters.**

**Me: So please continue writing. And God Bless you.**

**Onin: Wait a second...I haven't cursed in this whole fic!**

**Me: That's because of me. Have a nice day. XD**


End file.
